


null

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega!Wade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：A虫xO贱有路人x贱，有怀孕（还有流产……）可能有引人不适的描写，不是一个愉快的故事，注意避雷！





	null

01

那孩子还跟着他。

韦德刚开始没点穿，好让这个刚出道没几年的新星小英雄再多得意一阵。他摸出武器握在手里，朝天开了一枪。近处立刻有人们的尖叫声反馈给他。他敢打赌男孩也被这一声吓到了。有时候就是这样，他喜欢捉弄小猫小狗，拉开面罩做一个大鬼脸，或是突然跳到它们面前大叫。这就跟他捉弄蜘蛛侠的心情是一样的。前两天他在墨西哥干了一票大的，血液跟暴力令人浑身舒畅，这种状态大概还能再持续三天，所以他现在不觉得这只小虫子那么烦人了。

蜘蛛侠网住了他的枪黏过去，韦德没有松手，他固执地双手握牢他的武器，直到他整个人都被拽了过去。

“我一直跟着你，确保你不做些出格的事，死侍。”小英雄没他高，说话时微微仰头，他是个还没分化的男孩，或者是个beta。在韦德看来，他的许多行为都未免有些横冲直撞了。

“我知道，那一枪就是为你而打的，小虫。”蜘蛛侠均匀的肌肉被紧身衣衬得很不错，韦德下流地吹了声口哨。

“我要没收你的武器！”小蜘蛛用力一扯，韦德没留神被他收走了枪。

“操！你不能这么蛮横，男孩，我没用它伤害过任何人，我是说，目前还没。这是我的合法财产，”韦德控制住自己想抽刀的冲动，他只是个孩子，他不跟孩子计较，“看看它，上面写了‘韦德的枪’。”

小蜘蛛真的低头去看枪上的字，趁这个时机韦德抬腿踹向他的腹部，对方敏捷地躲开，但稍微松动了手上的力道，韦德去夺枪，刚碰到一点，男孩就跳到了墙头。

“小蜘蛛，为什么对我执着？我只是路过，这个城市有那么多罪犯供你挑选，你为什么非要跟在我屁股后面跑？”韦德满不在乎地冲他扭了扭臀，“如果你是对它有兴趣我可以无偿让你干一炮，帮你这个小处男开开荤什么的，你没操过omega吧？”

“我对你没兴趣！别再对我说这种话——等等，你……你是omega？”男孩毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，他拿着那把枪不知该怎么处理，他犹豫了一会儿才说，“这样吧，我先保管着它，如果你确实没有做任何违法的事，我过几天就还给你。”

韦德难以置信地笑起来，这个小屁孩真的认为他在乎这把枪吗？他有大把的钱可以购置新的武器，而且他待在这儿根本不会超过五天，他可是一名忙碌的雇佣兵。但他暂时配合地应和了小蜘蛛，想一想他找自己却找不到的模样吧！那一定很有意思。

不出三天他就接到新雇主的电话，杀一个密歇根的毒枭。这不是什么难事，倒霉的是韦德发情了。他混乱的自身状态把发情期也搅得一团糟，它从不按规律来。比如去年有一个月他发情了三次，他淌着水脱下裤子等在污秽的酒吧后巷——全是体液，呕吐物和腐臭垃圾的味道。不出几分钟就有循着信息素过来操他的alpha，有几个是熟人了，就算韦德不记得他们的脸和名字，他的屁股也记得他们鸡巴的大小和形状。

操归操，他们不敢过度羞辱他，至少不敢将那些淫秽侮辱的把戏用在他身上。这是因为韦德有一次拔枪射穿了一个男人的脑袋，他的肉结甚至还在他体内保持着膨胀的状态。他身边至少还有三个alpha，他们被溅到了几滴血液和脑浆，瞪大的眼睛里是纯粹的诧异和呆滞。身体反应倒是很及时，其中一个人尿了裤子，淅沥地落在脚边，而韦德正把压在身上的尸体往旁边推。“还有没软的人吗？快插进来！”韦德分开双腿，释放了更多发情的气味，“你们操了真死侍，惊喜吗？可以作为酒后谈资跟人炫耀了。”

那些天他一直在跟男人交欢，他可能迷糊地睡着了一会儿，又被操醒过来。他该死的自愈因子把他的发情期变得更煎熬，他永远无法被满足。Alpha们离开的时候，他保持着裤子褪到膝盖的姿势坐在一堆乱七八糟的液体里，他跟垃圾们一样静静地呼吸着巷子里恶臭的空气。他就这样睡着了。不知道过了多久，韦德感觉到有个毛茸茸的脑袋拱在他的腿间。他打着哈欠睁开眼睛，那是一只脏兮兮的流浪狗。它好奇嗅着他的下体，伸出舌头舔了起来。韦德拎着狗的后颈把它放远一点。

“这个不能喝，你会拉肚子的，笨狗狗。”

新的情潮很快就来了，韦德再次把枪管塞进肉洞里抽插，等待下一批alpha们来操他。那个月百分之七十的时间他都是这么度过的。

但是眼下他还有任务要做，有人头要射。韦德在肠道里塞了一个跳蛋，他的走路姿势有点奇怪，但这不会拖慢他的速度，他也不是第一次在发情期杀人了。分泌液完全打湿了内裤，黏糊糊地顺着他的大腿往下滑。他架好狙击枪，调整到最利于射击的位置。他安静地等待着目标。现在这个姿势下，跳蛋刚好卡在他的前列腺上不断地振动，他直接射在了自己的裤裆里，还用后面高潮了两次，他的裤子湿得可以拧水了。原本他能就这么顺利地打爆那颗秃了的脑袋，但他发情的味道太大了，对方派了一些人搜寻附近的场地，其中一队人发现了他。韦德的下半身软绵绵地打着颤，但并不影响他精准的枪法，他选用合适射程的武器先干掉近距离的几个男人，然后垫着这些死尸肩膀，更稳地射杀远处的目标。

“我只用上半身都能干掉你们这些渣渣。”

韦德花了些时间扫清障碍，最后他抽出背后的武器，刀刃摩擦空气发出好听的鸣音，他收缩着肠道把跳蛋吃到更里面的敏感带，在砍下毒枭人头的那一瞬间，他到达了性高潮。

他跟雇主打电话时裤子已经在往下滴水了。他怀疑口袋里的弹药都要受潮了。

他不得不在密歇根又留了几天解决他的发情期。他跟那些从未见过面的人操在一起，他喜欢人多一点，被关注着的感觉真好。

“你是死侍？那个omega雇佣兵？真的吗？”

“哦，你们听说过？我真是名声在外啊。”韦德把手探进面罩里抹了一把眼泪和口水，两个alpha肉结一起在他的生殖腔里胀开，他被完全撑开了，疼痛和快感冲击着他的神经，大量精液在体内喷发，他毫无顾忌地大声呻吟起来。被结住的这十到二十分钟里韦德有时打会儿盹，有时则跟他们聊聊天。其中有人是已婚男性，有一个刚从监狱里出来，还有人崇拜金刚狼！韦德听到金刚狼这个词的时候发疯似的大笑起来，这可真好玩。他们每一个都至少在他里面射过三次，最后韦德的肚子都鼓起来了，满满的装得都是alpha的精液。

概括一下这还算是一次愉快的群操派对。他拿着佣金回纽约已是大半个月后，他原本都快忘记那个未成年英雄了，但他就像是在韦德身上放了定位系统一样，即刻就出现在他面前。

“你又去杀人了，对吗？”

“杀坏人。”韦德补充道。“我不喜欢以疑问句开始的对话，小蜘蛛。随便你干点什么都好，去抓小偷，扶老奶奶过马路，举起卡车，送走丢小狗回家……有那么多的事可做，你干嘛总是要盯着我呢？”

“那你为什么总要做这些事呢，韦德？你又不是坏人——我，我观察过你。”蜘蛛侠头一次叫了他的名字，他自己都有点没底气，“我了解你的一些事。”

“不，你不了解。”韦德拾起一块石子朝他丢过去，“听着，我的枪不要了，就留给你作纪念好了，你小时候也这么抢过别人的玩具吗，蜘蛛侠？别烦我了，回家写作业去吧，小孩。”

蜘蛛侠睁大了双眼，似乎有点不敢相信他扔石头的幼稚举动，他气鼓鼓地追上来说：“我不是小孩了！我满17岁了。”

“还是小孩。”韦德飞快地接道，他快乐地逗着这个有点生气的男孩，“而且是个超级晚熟的小孩，你还没分化。”

“不用你关心！”小蜘蛛先冲他吼了一句，然后又轻轻地说，“我应该是个beta……”

“看看你的小身材，我能一把拎起你抛到空中喂鸟——说不定会是个omega，如果到那时你还对我这么有兴趣的话，欢迎找我姐妹磨逼，”

韦德还没说完就被蜘蛛侠抓着衣服提了起来，他的双脚悬空了。见鬼，这个孩子力气怎么这么大，他单手就将他举离地面了。

“不许再对我说那些话了，死侍！”现在他又叫回了死侍。

“说得对，你还是个未成年小处子，我不该给你的PG13大脑灌输这么多成人信息的。”韦德无奈地蹬了蹬腿，“能放我下来了吗，蜘蛛猛男？你弄得我胸口好疼。”

小蜘蛛像被烫到似的松了手。

在那几秒里韦德闻到了alpha的味道，很轻很淡，还未成型。他抓着男孩的肩膀凑过去闻了闻，而小蜘蛛快速地甩开他的手蹦上后面的墙。

“恭喜，蜘蛛侠，你会成为一个alpha。”韦德假笑着地鼓起了掌。

“你怎么知道？”小蜘蛛警惕地盯着他。

“我搞过的alpha比你打击的罪犯还多，我超有经验。”韦德象征性地掰着手指，“不出半个月你就会变成alpha了。”

“真的？”

假的。后半句是韦德胡扯的。不过他很高兴看到小英雄纯真好骗的样子。送上门的玩具小狗他为什么不逗？就让他满心期待地度过这半个月好了。

狗屎的是，半个月后蜘蛛侠没有变成alpha，韦德却发现自己怀孕了。应该是上次在密歇根的时候怀上的，他被射得太多了。实际上他已经吃过避孕药了，大概吃得不够及时？还有是谁说omega一怀上就能感觉到的，为什么他就不知道？在他第五次把墨西哥卷饼吐出来的时候，他才想到要买根验孕棒试试。在看到结果显示的第一秒，韦德就张嘴大骂，这他妈是谁的种这么顽强！？他中途还受过一次伤了居然还没流产。

操操操。韦德趴在水池边把每个人都骂了个遍。其实他可以轻松地给自己做个人流手术，把刀插进去搅一搅就完事了。但是他不太想去杀一个婴儿，好吧，也许现在它还只是个受精卵，但那仍然是一个无辜的生命。如果这条小生命真的能存活下来，他希望它是那个崇拜金刚狼的男人的种，这样他或许还能抱着宝宝去找罗根，告诉他这孩子的爸爸是你粉丝。

然后他又吐了。他弓着背把胃液都吐出来，他的食道被烧得火辣辣的。韦德躺在冰凉的瓷砖地上，摸了摸自己还全是肌肉硬块的肚子。

他决定在纽约休个假。

小英雄发现了他最近都留在这儿，于是每隔一两天就要去找他。他首先控诉韦德欺骗了他，他并没有变成alpha，而且医院的体检结果也倾向于他是beta。韦德撇了撇嘴告诉他医生都是偷懒的傻逼，只依赖机器，他的鼻子和感官才是测量alpha的最精准仪器。他们关于这个话题争论了一小会儿，直到韦德假装要去闻他时才停止。

“韦德，既然你最近休息，要不要跟我一起巡街什么的？我记得你之前说过想的……”小蜘蛛试探着问他。

操，他什么时候说过，他都无聊到这个程度了吗？不过整天呆在家吃薯片看电视是有点没意思，没事可做超过七天他可能就会想自杀了。但是这才第三天，他下了六季黄金女郎打算在大屏幕上好好看碧亚瑟的。

“跟你一起抓抢劫犯？给迷路的游客指路，搀扶老人和孕妇？不了，我自己就是孕夫，而且我也迷路了——我的心超级迷失！”韦德没有在意蜘蛛侠目瞪口呆的样子，冲他挥了挥手，“好啦，没什么事的话，现在我要回我的脏乱差老巢酗酒吃垃圾食品然后浪费生命了，别跟着我，也别试着感化我，小虫子。”

“你怀孕了？！天哪，是真的吗？”小蜘蛛跟了上来，韦德长叹了一口气。男孩见状连忙补上一句，“这，这很棒啊。”

“是挺棒的。你知道更棒的是什么吗？我都不知道它爸是谁！”韦德的声调高得像在唱歌。

他在笑，但小英雄看起来有点难过，他试着笨拙地安慰他。这不是韦德想要的，他根本没想博取同情。蜘蛛侠只是个孩子，他还没有无耻到要一个孩子来安抚他的地步。

“你以为我被强奸了吗？不是的，我是自愿让好多个alpha轮着操我的，这样度过发情期比较方便。我吃过避孕药，这次只是个意外。”韦德解释着，却发现男孩的情绪更低落了，这他妈是怎么回事？他现在要反过来去安慰他了。“没事的，小蜘蛛？嘿！能别露出这样的表情吗？别为我感到难受，连我自己都不。”

“可是——”男孩踌躇着，好像有许多话想说，但最终也没有说出口，那个单词就这样突兀地被截断了。

韦德拍拍他的脑袋转身就走了，这回他没有追上来。

02

孕期荷尔蒙和性欲弄得韦德近几天浑身都不舒服。他整个下午都在自慰，小蜘蛛在外面敲了敲窗，吓得他射到了披萨盒上。他怀疑这小孩是不是真的在他身上放了什么追踪器。

“操你，蜘蛛侠！操你的小alpha，操你的蛛网脑袋！高潮都没享受到，都他妈怪你。”韦德手忙脚乱地捡起地上的面罩戴好，他拔出屁股里的振动棒，快速穿上一条湿透的内裤。窗帘在上次裹尸体的时候被他扯掉了，还好他的玻璃窗够脏，蒙着血污和灰尘，足够挡住大部分的视线，还不至于给小蜘蛛的处男心留下奇丑无比omega在自插屁股这种阴影。

“你是跟踪狂吗，男孩？我要报警了。”他开了窗，在说话的这会儿，那个大功率的振动棒正在沙发上发出嗡嗡声。

“不，我只是，”小蜘蛛显然也被它吸引了注意力，他尴尬地咳嗽几声，从身后拎出一个超市塑料袋，里面装了几盒牛奶，“我买多了。只是在想也许你需要……”

“牛奶？认真的？我要它干嘛？你是不是还谷歌了怀孕的人要吃些什么？真是谢谢关心了，”韦德闻到了男孩身上清淡的alpha味，他的屁股本能地流水了，“留着自己喝吧，小宝宝，你还要长个子呢，你现在才多高啊？”

蜘蛛侠愣了几秒，随即气恼地回复他：“不用你操心！”

“好啊！那你也别操心我了，行不行？”

男孩在面罩下皱起了眉，他说：“你知道吗，韦德，你真的是个混蛋。”接着他抛起袋子，射出蛛丝将它们固定在墙面上。

“操，能别这么到处乱射吗？我都说了我不要！你怎么……”韦德的上半身都快翻出窗外了，而男孩理都不理他地荡着网离开了，“你也是个无敌混蛋！蜘蛛侠！”

他狠狠踹了一下桌子，捞起一把军用短刀去割墙上的蛛网，他的动作又快又急，划伤了自己，也划破了其中一盒牛奶，乳白色液体和稀薄的血液混在一起，浇得他下半身更湿了。没由来的烦躁像刺尖一样扎得他头皮发麻，他拾起破了的纸盒用力丢向墙角，牛奶溅得到处都是。腐烂的血腥味房间现在还加了一股奶臭味，好极了。

他在地上坐了好一会儿，突然地用双手拢起漏到大腿间的液体凑近唇边。醇厚的奶味，鲜血，还有他裤子上一点分泌液的味道。好恶心。韦德扑到马桶全都吐出来了。他抠着嗓子眼，几乎要把脑浆都吐个干净。吐完后他用威士忌漱了漱口，就回到沙发上继续自慰。他不可避免地满脑子都是气人的蜘蛛侠，他边骂他边操自己。最烂的是即使这样他都能到达连续的高潮。

他蜷在一堆体液里睡过去。醒来的时候天都黑了。韦德盯了一会儿东倒西歪的盒装奶，把它们都放进了冰箱。

03

小蜘蛛幸运地在他想出门透透气的那天来找他，韦德很快就答应了。

“没在骗我？”男孩已经被他骗习惯了，下意识地反问他。韦德耸耸肩，开始往身上安放武器。这下蜘蛛侠信他了，他射出一条蛛丝阻止他装弹的手。“等等，我们没必要带这么多武器。”

“这是我开工的标准套装。我跟它们是一体的！”

“但……你只是跟我去巡街，用不上这些的。”

韦德想了几秒，同意了，反正他只是想出门逛逛。“那只带一把枪？”

“呃，行。”小蜘蛛也让了一步。

开头的几次基本上没什么犯罪事件，或者只有些屁大点的事，不过男孩每回都积极着手，韦德无聊地坐在他身后的平台晃着腿，欣赏那副年轻的躯体肌肉伸展的魅力。韦德不讨厌和这孩子瞎扯的感觉，他偶尔会提到课堂，同学，主动和他说自己的事，但更多的时候他们总是突然地就关于某个话题争吵起来，他们永无止境的辩论赛让韦德心烦，他跟小蜘蛛的不同之处太多了。很难为彼此妥协。

“好啦，今天就到这儿吧，下次再吵，行不？我要回去操自己了，我的omega洞洞在呼唤。”这下蜘蛛侠总算闭嘴了，他被打断后轻声嘟囔几句，然后乖乖地点了点头。

“要我送你回去吗？”男孩又开口。

“好啊。”免费的车干嘛不搭？他挂在蜘蛛侠身上发出兴奋的呼喊，地上的人都在看他们，然后男孩用蛛网封住了他的嘴。

他抬起窗把雇佣兵塞进房间，同时因为里面散发出来混杂的臭气皱起了鼻子。

“天哪，你还能更脏一点吗？”小蜘蛛把窗子开到最大，“你是不是从来不下楼扔垃圾？”

“的确还有更脏的时候。”韦德开始脱裤子了，“你觉得恶心了是吗？那就赶紧滚开。”

早上没吃完的薄饼被放在桌角，半透明的粘稠果酱在空气中拉出几条丝，它已经是这个屋子里最新鲜的食物了。在这时，身后那股alpha的气味突然变浓了起来，像一团凝聚的乌云。

“不会吧，现在分化？你可真是个小变态。”韦德不知道这和自己脱掉裤子有没有关系，他最近的信息素可能是挺影响人的，他凑近了蹲在窗台上身体发颤的小英雄，“嘿，小蜘蛛，没事吧？”

“我——感觉很不好，不太舒服。”小蜘蛛试着推开韦德的手，但一接触到他反而握得更紧了，“韦德，你的味道好大……”

他的手快被大力蜘蛛侠扭断了。男孩的信息素闻起来是干净的坚果味道，他的屁股湿了，一股热液渗在内裤里，他痒得受不了，忍不住伸手挠了挠穴口。小蜘蛛猛地抓过他沾湿的手指，像闻到肉骨头的小狗，无意识地爬到他身上来了。韦德向后倚着沙发背，男孩用巨大的力量制住他的手腕，鼻子贴着他的脖颈嗅个不停，这天真的探究模样让韦德想起了那天的流浪狗。

“小蜘蛛？只是出声提醒一下，再继续下去你可能会后悔。”韦德丝毫不反抗地任他动作，“曾经有个性急的alpha不挑食地操了我，事后却吐了我一身。”

“天啊……对不起。我不是故意的。”男孩惊醒过来松开他，一下子后退好几步，“韦德，我没有想要……侵犯你。只是，我的脑子很不清楚，这太奇怪了。”

“没什么，小蜘蛛，你还是只年轻的小alpha，没法好好地控制住自己很正常。我就说你会变成一个alpha，现在承认我比医生们厉害了，是不是？”韦德用下巴指了指小蜘蛛胯下鼓起的那一团，“要我帮你解决吗？”

男孩一下子捂住了下体，他睁大眼看看自己又看看韦德，结巴着说：“不！不用了，我想我该走了。下次见。”

他用快得看不见的速度跳出了窗外，像只落荒而逃的小鸟。

那之后男孩整整三天没来找他。

韦德大致估算了一下，他怀孕快满两个月了，他买了听诊器，撩起衣服，在腹部移动着听诊头，他想试试看能不能听到小东西的心跳。他的腹肌丝毫没有软化的迹象，仍然是硬邦邦的一块一块，这也好，它在里面待得很安全。

“嗨，小虫子？你来得刚好，要不要过来听听心跳？”韦德看到了落在窗边犹豫的爬虫，招手让他进来。

男孩迟疑了一会儿，还是进来了，他先捏着鼻子抱怨几句韦德的卫生状况，然后蹲在了他身边，好奇地看着听诊器。“已经有心跳声了吗？”

“你听听看？”韦德摘下器具，拍了拍自己的肚子邀请男孩过来。

“我可以吗？”小蜘蛛眨了眨眼，得到再次应许之后，他圆圆的蛛网脑袋贴到了韦德的肚子上。他移动着，调整着耳朵的位置，织物轻蹭着韦德的肚皮。他觉得痒痒的，一股热流从胃部直冲到腹部以下，他的所有感官都在下沉，跟随着男孩的碰触而动。

“我听到啦！好神奇！”小蜘蛛开心地说着，轻抚韦德布满疤痕的皮肤，这也许是alpha对孕期omega本能的爱护反应。韦德不太自在地推开小英雄的肩膀。

“对不起，我不该摸你。”男孩很快反应过来跟他道歉，这让韦德更不舒服了。

“我今天不想出去，你可以走了，小alpha。”韦德立刻不想看到他了，“窗在那儿，挪动你的小屁股离开这个细菌杂交大巢。我要和我的病毒宝宝安静地待一会儿。”

小蜘蛛没有像往常那样生气或是回嘴，他乖巧地点头，从窗口出去了。

04

他继续隔三差五地跟小蜘蛛巡街，他恨死孕期信息素对alpha的影响了，小蜘蛛现在对他的让步比过去多得多，他太想念和这孩子吵嘴的时候了。男孩的温柔只会把他推入焦虑暴躁的境地。他要捉弄他，吓他，破坏蜘蛛侠努力维持的镇静。

他成功了。当他用刀刮下自己的左眼球用来虹膜解锁时，小蜘蛛惊叫了一声。

“韦德？！”男孩没有去接佣兵手里那颗沾着血和粘液的蓝眼珠，“你为什么要这么做？你用不着这样的，你发什么疯？”

“这样效率比较高。”韦德眨着那只空洞的眼睛，“反正它会长出来的，你可以带着它过去解锁，更快地抓到犯人。”

“不许，不许再这么做。”蜘蛛侠深吸了两次气，“你现在把它塞回去还能自愈吗？”

“可是我都割下来了！”韦德摊开掌心，“你必须用它。”

“不用。”小蜘蛛固执地说。

韦德发现自己想错了，他一点也不怀念和蜘蛛侠的争吵，这个孩子的倔脾气能把他也气到无语。他们毫无意义地来回了四五句话，男孩终于意识到不能再跟他这么纠缠了，他打算走了。

“操！反正我已经给你了！爱用不用。”韦德把眼球丢了过去，小蜘蛛条件反射地接住了，“知道吗？我不干了！再见！”

然后韦德回去了，蜘蛛侠也恼火地发射蛛丝离开。更匪夷所思的事发生了，几小时后，小蜘蛛把他的眼球装在一个玻璃罐里敲响了他家的窗子。

“干嘛，你要拿去做科学实验吗？不得不说你这个行为令人毛骨悚然。”韦德抢在他之前说话。

“还给你！”男孩凶巴巴地把罐子推给他就走了。看得出来小蜘蛛还简单地给它做了一下清理工作，去掉了表面的血污和砂砾，然后浸泡在了干净的防腐液里。韦德举起来晃了晃，看着眼球拖着几根神经像条金鱼摆尾似的在里面游来游去。

或许更像一只精子。

韦德把它倒进马桶，看着它尚且洁净的色泽逐渐与污物融合在一起，然后按下了冲水键。

05

这段时间他的胸部一直在持续胀痛。激素水平的改变带来不少身体和心理上的变化，他烦得只想性交和杀人。他粗暴地揉着它们，那还是两块肌肉，他不知道自己可怖的乳房从什么时候开始能分泌出奶水。这跟受伤的疼痛是不一样的，这种奇怪的酸胀感总是存在着，隐约地不适，不够严重，又无法忽视。

韦德哄骗着小蜘蛛帮他揉胸。

对方小心翼翼地掀开他的上衣，隔着手套试探性地按压了一下，韦德没什么表情地看着他。男孩单手握住胸肉慢慢往掌心攥，他的动作只是纯粹地在体会肉感，根本没有在帮他揉，但是韦德没有抱怨，他随这个孩子自由发挥。男孩捏了一会儿才用上双手，他毫无章法地掐一下按一下，韦德舒服地哼哼几声。小蜘蛛像是被奖励了似的更积极了，他揉搓的力道变得很大。他在心里发笑，微抬膝盖摩擦着男孩勃起的阴茎。这下对方吓得直接蹦出去了。

“我，我没法控制它……”他解释着，看起来很不好意思。

“没事啊，青少年，我又没有在怪你，别那么紧张。”韦德摸了摸自己被揉得快移位的胸部，“需要我帮你一把吗，小蜘蛛？总是硬憋着对身体不好。反正你也帮过我啦。”

男孩这次没有干脆地拒绝他，他倒是挺想拒绝的，但新生alpha的身体欲望暂时性地压垮了他。韦德迅速地跪在地上，褪下了小英雄的裤子。少年的身体激动地发着抖，他的喘息声很剧烈，他不可置信地感叹着，却没有阻止韦德的动作。

“是个大家伙，表现不错！还没用过，是不是？”韦德闻着alpha的气味，后面开始分泌润滑液了，他托着小蜘蛛勃起的阴茎蹭到嘴边，“我会让你爽翻天的。”

蜘蛛侠小小地‘啊’了一声，按住了韦德的后脑勺，跟着快感摆着腰顶进来。韦德张着嘴，熟练地给他做了两次深喉，没经验的小处男很快就泄在了他的喉咙里。他全部吞咽下去，擦去了满脸的口水和前液湿痕。

“对不起。”男孩喘着气。

“你干嘛总是跟我道歉？”韦德还保持着跪坐在地上的姿势，他屁股里流的水快浸到最外层了，“这时候说句谢谢会更好，男孩。”

“谢谢。”他真诚地回复。

韦德又感到一阵烦躁，为什么这个男孩总是这么擅长烦到他？

“爽完就快走，还要爹地帮你穿裤子吗？”他刻薄地说。

男孩羞窘地提上裤头，垂着脑袋不敢看他，像是被凶了的可怜小狗。他在离开之前又说了一句对不起。

操！

韦德抽出刀把眼前的垃圾桶劈成六块，还觉得不解气，于是对着一包厨余垃圾连开三枪。野猫被他吓得窜上墙头，竖起的尾巴炸了毛。韦德撕开面罩冲它做了一个可怕的鬼脸，小猫彻底吓跑了。

他坐进乱糟糟的垃圾里。积水滩映出他丑陋的脸。

“去死。你去死吧。”韦德冲水坑开了一枪。

06

他在午夜醒来，广告牌的蓝色光线穿进他的窗缝，又滑到了全是血迹的天花板上。男孩敲开他的窗进来，小alpha像捕猎的豹子那样爬到他身上。他埋头在他的颈部说，成为我的omega吧，韦德。他温情地爱抚着韦德的身体，轻吻他的脸颊。

韦德在他摘下面罩之前惊醒了。天花板上映着黯淡的碎光，窗户是关着的。体内翻起一阵反胃感，他冲进厕所剧烈地呕吐，他怀疑那颗狂跳的心脏也会从他的喉咙里血淋淋地挤出来，掉进一堆胃液里。眼前的空气顺时针转动，顶灯的冷光淌进马桶融成了波板糖的鲜艳彩色。

“看看是谁的心里有了点小期待啦？”他的漱口杯说话了。

“你对那个小屁孩动心了。”毛巾说。

“这挺好的，让他来照顾你和你肚子里的小金刚狼。”花洒说。还往外喷了几股水。

“这不是小金刚狼，白痴。”韦德翻了一个白眼，“他还太年轻了，他可受不了我这个又麻烦又恶心的大肿瘤。他承受不住。”

“他会长大的。”

“他会变得更可靠。”

“再长多少岁都一样。”韦德疲倦地把脑袋埋进膝盖，跟满屋子长出嘴巴的物品们对话，“我不能再待在纽约了，那孩子迟早把我烦死。”

“你要逃离他。”

“是啊，逃吧，逃得远远的吧！”

“操你们。能说点愉快的吗？我现在心情不好。”韦德靠在浴缸边，他的手摸上了自己的肚子。

“你心情不好很久了。”

“你再也好不起来了。”

“闭嘴。”韦德抓过瓷杯摔碎在地，所有的声音都消失了，他的皮肤被溅开的碎片扎出鲜血，又快速地愈合。他跨进空浴缸一动不动地躺着，他的身体里有两种心跳，交错着敲击他的血肉。他觉得不那么孤独了。听着规律的心跳声，他奇怪地安稳下来，慢慢地睡着了。

除了牛奶，蜘蛛侠还带过果蔬给他，每次的理由都是“买多了”和“超市打折”。他知道这是男孩的性格，他也会这样温柔地照顾其他人，这就是他。蜘蛛侠还不够成熟，很孩子气，但他天生就知道怎样在不经意间关心人，巡街的时候也自然地护着他。韦德跟他在一起越久就越感到厌烦和惶恐，他不喜欢小蜘蛛这样对他……就好像，他是他的alpha一样。

他真的该离开纽约了。他必须给自己找点事做——如果他肚子里的小东西还健康活着的话，他得挑选几个稍微简单点的工作。

但他没有保护好它。他早该想到的，他总是有本事搞砸一切，事情到最后总会变得一团糟。

那天晚上小蜘蛛因为优先救人，只能让两个罪犯逃跑了，而且他阻止韦德开枪。

“别。别杀人，拜托！”小蜘蛛轻声安抚着得救的人质，又扭头对韦德说，“他们逃不了太久，我很快就能抓到他们的。”

“行，听你的，英雄。”韦德转着枪插回枪袋，怎样都好，跟他有什么关系，反正他本来就是跟着蜘蛛侠出来解闷的。

警车一到他们就离开了，蜘蛛侠荡着网送韦德到住所楼下，他说：“你该出来吃点新鲜的食物，热的那种。”

“我可以叫外卖，”韦德往前走出几步，男孩像往常一样跟在他身后，这个时候韦德觉得他应该告诉他要离开的事，而不是像之前那次一样突然消失。“对啦，小蜘蛛，我明天就走了。这段时间和你一起玩很开心，不过我得走了，做些你可能不喜欢——但对我来说是必需的事。”

“走……了？什么意思？”小蜘蛛呆住了，“我以为你住在这儿。”

“暂时的，我给了房东一大笔钱。事实上我可以住在任何地方，谁在乎？”韦德又拍了拍男孩的圆脑袋，“不跟我说再见吗？或者一个深情的拥抱？一个告别吻……”

“等一下！有人！”小蜘蛛突然打断他，警惕地挡在他身前，他那感知危险来临的感应在起作用，可惜他似乎摸不准是哪个方向。

或许危险不止一个方向。韦德握住了枪，拇指拉开保险。

枪声响起时他本能地给小蜘蛛挡了一下，毕竟男孩没有自愈因子。子弹穿进他的身体卡在血肉凹槽里。全身热量都沉进了腹部，灼烧的疼痛在子宫里散开，下坠感正在他出血的体内发生，他几乎能听到那迅速减弱的心跳声。

砰，砰，砰——

它降临时韦德没有意识，但他现在正清晰地感觉到他正在失去它。他没有保护好它。韦德无法得知对方是放跑的罪犯还是单纯地只是死侍或蜘蛛侠的仇人，他也没兴趣知道他们是谁，因为他们马上就要变成尸体了。

脑袋，心脏，颈动脉。韦德熟练地瞄准每一个目标的致命处开枪，他的动作太快了，等小蜘蛛阻止他时已经太晚，他把韦德扑到地上夺走枪捏得粉碎，他甚至无意识地用该死的alpha信息素施压，但是那对韦德来说仍是可以忍受的，他被更强的信息素压制过。蜘蛛侠用蛛网捆住最后一个活人扯到一边，瞧，他多么努力，只为了留住一个杀人犯的性命。

韦德从地上站起来，小alpha愤怒惊诧的信息素似乎正在他的血液里跳动，他能感受到他的情绪。蜘蛛侠跑到其中一个还没死透的男人身边蹲下，看起来是试着救他。

看吧，这就是韦德与蜘蛛侠之间永远也无法妥协的地方。他抽刀出鞘，走到被蛛网捆在墙上的男人面前，将那颗人头砍落。现在所有的人都死了。

他也是杀人犯，他跟他们是一样的。

他当着小蜘蛛的面杀了人，男孩大概再也不会原谅他，更不可能试着改变他了。这有什么关系呢，反正他明天也要离开了。

“为什么！？”蜘蛛侠提起他将他狠狠地摔到墙上，他的后脑都被撞晕了，快燃起火焰的alpha发怒的气味烧着他的皮肤，渗进他的身体。

Omega的本能在服软，他如实说：“它死了。”

小蜘蛛震惊地睁大双眼，他松开韦德，像是泄了气。他吞咽了两下，艰难地说：“我很抱歉。”

“没什么，我就猜到它活不久的，谁让它选择在死侍的身体里生根发芽呢？除非它也有无敌自愈因子。”韦德通过空气中改变的味道得知男孩悲伤的情绪，那也一定程度上影响了韦德，“你该学着如何收放自己的气味，男孩，不是所有omega都跟我一样强。”

他甩去利刃上的血液收刀入鞘。他看着遍地的尸体说：“你看见了，小蜘蛛，我就是这样的人。”

男孩垂着脑袋没有说话。他看起来太消沉太难过了，这让韦德的心脏也翻卷着不好受。

“你真不该遇上我的。”他说，“对不起。”

韦德走上楼梯时他的腹部已经愈合了，连同那颗夺去它生命的子弹一起封锁在体内。他缓慢地抚摸着，像听诊头那样移动着掌心位置，但是没有心跳声，再也没有了。温热的血液从两腿之间流过，接着迅速地自愈，他甚至都不觉得有多痛。

这个陪伴他不久的，倒霉的没有姓名的小生命。他因为它的存在努力地活了将近三个月，没有重伤，没有死亡，只有牛奶，果蔬，和愚蠢的蜘蛛侠。可怜的小东西，他就这样麻木地失去了它。

也许他现在自杀的话还能见到它。韦德拿出藏在枕头底下的那把枪，检查子弹。

“韦德，开门！让我进去。”男孩居然在敲他的门。

“怎么跟上来啦？你要绑我去监狱吗？”韦德笑着问。

“不！只是……谈谈。”小蜘蛛的声音很柔和，他温暖的信息素穿过门包裹着韦德的身体。他纯真的，善良的好男孩，就在这道门之后，仅仅十步的距离。

他抬起枪管抵住太阳穴。“你想谈什么，宝贝男孩？”

“先开门好吗，韦德？让我进来，”小蜘蛛说，“我能帮你。”

现在韦德是真的在笑了，他发狂地摇晃着脑袋，即使他知道男孩看不见。

笑完后他说：“没人能帮我。”

他扣动了扳机。

FIN


End file.
